Holon
A Holon is a special type of mech in ''gen:LOCK, ''controlled by transferred human mind in its Mindframe. Recruits of the Experimental Science Unit's gen:LOCK program pilot them. Description A Holon is controlled by a decanted human mind, placed in a "Mindframe", as Rufus Weller calls it. This allows Holons to be operated as though it is the pilots' own bodies, with with a variety of benefits and options due to the mind running as a code such as added precision through an aim assistance feature. Due to having no have no organic material, Holons are immune to organic damage and Nanotech cannot innately harm them. The technology was developed by Weller on behalf of the Vanguard to battle the Union. Strengths and Abilities Holons are constructed on humanoid endoskeleton frames, capable of mimicking a wide range of human movement when active. The endoskeleton is further encased in additional layers of heavy ballistic resistant plating to increase their durability under combat conditions, as well as allow handheld weapons to be attached to the legs when not in use. Active camouflage technology within the Holon can be used to change the color and texture of the armor to blend with the surroundings. The sensory gear allow for sight and hearing from long distances and is only located within the head. Holons possess an always-on private network which is likened to telepathy, and the second phase of gen:LOCK allows for sensory information to be directly shared with an other Holon. Retractable wheel assemblies mounted in the feet offer a high speed locomotion option on flat ground, and the calf area of the armor is outfitted with jet boosters to allow for higher jumps or added acceleration when using the wheels. The hands of Holon are fully articulated and can be used to grapple or use improvised or dedicated handheld weapons, and they are capable of manipulating objects as small as a basketball. The modular endoskeleton structure of a Holon allows each unit to be heavily customized to suit the skills of each individual pilot. Limitations The Mindframe is only compatible with certain nervous systems, and if someone incompatible attempts to upload to a Holon, they will be unable to adapt and be killed by the strain. Furthermore, the gen:LOCK compatible pilots only have a limited period of upload time or risk becoming neurologically incompatible with their own human nervous system, leaving them unable to return. A process of overclocking, to amplify a Holon's combat effectiveness, also has the side effect of drastically reducing this upload time. The upload can also be reduced by intense emotional stress, extensive modification to Holon or use of Mindshare. Known Holons gen:LOCK Team Holons used by the gen:LOCK team and designed by the ESU generally look similar to one another (save for the experimental prototype used by Julian Chase), but are distinguishable with colored markings and some level of variation in their assembly. Handheld weapons aside, each benefits from a unique attribute that caters to their pilots' expertise. After the destruction of the Anvil and their retreat to the RTASA facility, the damaged Holons underwent major redesigns to their assembly and performances, utilizing plans formulated by Cameron MacCloud and the advanced materials developed and provided by RTASA. *Julian Chase **Original Mind - Before being captured by the Union, Chase's prototype Holon possessed more lithely designed armor and was equipped with an experimental rifle. **Copied Mind ***ESU - After the capture of the original Chase's mind, Doctor Weller had used gen:LOCK to upload a copy of Chase's mind into his body and had it assume his identity. The new Chase's Holon is distinguished by its teal markings. It is equipped with a pack of thrusters, wings and propellers mounted on its back, allowing Chase to make use of his combat aviation experience. The wings can fold when not in use to become more compact. It is equipped with a carbine-style rifle. ***RTASA - Chase's Holon sports a now sleeker and more aerodynamic design. In addition to a new rifle, it is capable of firing rockets. Chase no longer needing to worry about upload time allows him to overclock without consequences. *Yasamin Madrani **ESU - Yaz's Holon is distinguished by its yellow markings. It is equipped with wrist-mounted beam weapons and two submachine guns. **RTASA - Yaz's Holon sports a sleeker design and more humanoid design, and is outfitted with a pair of wings, making it now capable of flight. It is equipped with a pair of new submachine guns and beam weapons that can be fired from the Holon's eyes and wrists. *Kazu Iida **ESU - Kazu's Holon is distinguished by its red markings. Suitable for his preference to close quarter combat, it is equipped with dual swords and benefits from additional armor in comparison to the other Holons. **RTASA - Kazu's Holon is now outfitted with the most armor and is visibly the bulkiest of the in comparison to the other Holons. The shoulder armor is capable of unfolding to offer more protection to the upper body. Its dual swords have been replaced with a single hooked greatsword with a telescopic handle and blade for ease of storage, along with a compact shotgun to better complement his close quarter fighting style. It was modeled after an in-series manga fictional character called the "RoboShogun". *Cameron MacCloud **ESU - Cammie's Holon is distinguished by green markings and a set of flaps mounted on her head, similar to Cammie's mechanical bunny ears. It is also able to remotely hack systems via vision, and is equipped with two drones that provide a near perfect 360 degree awareness of her surroundings and aim assistance. It is equipped with two handguns, and can automatically dispense and position two handgun magazines to its back for quick reloading. **RTASA - Cammie's Holon is more agile and modeled similar to a rabbit with hind-legs and rabbit-like ears that allow for long-range sensory capabilities. It is the shortest in comparison to the other Holons. Cammie's Holon can deploy five drones that are equipped with an antenna system and machinegun turrets. Smaller drones that allow for remote hacking can be deployed. It is equipped with a new set of dual pistols and disk-shaped remote explosive devices. *Valentina Romanyszyn **ESU - Valentina's Holon is distinguishable by its purple markings. It was equipped with a carbine, but this would later be replaced in favor of an energy-based variation of sniper rifle specifically made for them. **RTASA - Valentina's Holon is the slimmest of the Holons and has only has a singular optic, presumably giving her superb vision and far-sightedness. The Holon possess a retractable cloak that allow for virtual invisibility, and a wrist-mounted grappling hook for maneuverability. It is equipped with a new sniper rifle and a single-edged short sword for close quarter combat *Rob Sinclair - Had things gone according to plan, Rob Sinclair would have utilized his Holon alongside the rest of the pilots in the gen:LOCK team. The Holon intended for Rob is distinguishable by its blue markings. It was only outfitted with the standard ESU armor. Leon August uses the Holon in order to aid the gen:LOCK team in their fight against the Nemesis, and it sustains heavy damage in the process. It was equipped with a carbine. The Union Despite not having developed any Holons of their own or something similar, the Union managed to capture one, which had the original mind of Julian Chase within. The Holon underwent a dramatic redesign and numerous modifications. As the original Chase's mental state deteriorated from being trapped in the cyber brain for too long, the Union promised him that they would find a way to return to his human body in exchange for service. This Holon would later be known as Nemesis. Trivia * The word "holon" means "something that is simultaneously a whole and a part". Category:Technology Category:Polity